


G. C. S.

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Groupies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: 致敬Katie Delaney，在阅读了她的groupie文学以后我写出了这玩意儿（）卡洛斯遇见了成功音乐人皮特多合体，但皮特的目的似乎并不纯洁。
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty, Drew McConnell/Carl Barat
Kudos: 9





	G. C. S.

**Author's Note:**

> 这一切都是假的，比如，我不认为Drew干过文里这种事……  
> Just fan fiction！

自信一点，自——你所需要的不过是一点点勇气。他把自己的胳膊肘撑在黑色的大理石台面上，把额头压在台边，保持着这样奇怪的姿势对着自己的脚发呆。事实上他更希望能有一把尖刀从前胸直接刺进自己的身体，让血喷溅出来，就好像血能够证明什么事情，就好像这样就可以惩罚他的懒惰，无聊，缺乏天赋。他知道自己绝对没有办法能在这一行呆下去，漂亮，运气，天赋，他可统统没有。啊是，他是得到过机会，今晚就是最好的机会，但他马上要弄砸了。人们会嘘他——那个怪胎是谁啊——就好像他这辈子曾经在什么事上成功过一样。很快，他就要滚回家去，把吉他交回给父亲，在沙拉厂或者生产塑料小盒子的厂房流水线上度过余生。

这一事实仿佛摩西石板上所写的诫律一样稳固。那是你没法改变的东西。可悲命运。而他现在既没有勇气上台表演，也没有勇气接受即将到来的命运。

身后有轻微的响动，有人推开了厕所的门，巨大的可耻感让Carl几乎一瞬间想把自己扔向那面镜子，把自己的脸在上面撞得粉碎。怎么在这时候会有人进来呢？他真恨不得立刻抹杀自己的存在——对所有人都好。他抬起眼，在镜子里，在自己身后看见了厄运的开始，或是厄运的终结。

**

至于他为什么会缩在Glasgow Barrowland的演出后台厕所，盥洗台前，痛得想要结束一切。这全得从一天前说起。

他工作的那家酒吧的老板，在他中午进入吧台时，对他说：“Charlie，McConnell先生今早打电话找你。”

“我的名字是Carl。”Carl回答，竭力回想McConnell是谁，脑子里浮现了上次偷自行车时销赃的接头人，四十多岁，秃头，不确定是不是那位，“这位McConnell，他的全名是什么？”

“我可不是你的电话记账员，Charlie。”

Carl沉默了一会儿，数到七，说：“他要我再打给他吗？”

“他说他要留个号码，但我说我不帮忙记这个，吧台这儿也没纸。他说，下午五点他会再打过来。到时候别该死地跟他闲扯，Charlie，别在工作的时候胡思乱想。我知道你最爱胡思乱想，哈？”

Carl什么也没说，转身拿了抹布开始打扫卫生，准备开业。

Carl没有几个朋友。屈指可数。倒不是他有意离群索居，只是每天打三份工，爱好古怪，沉默寡言，这些特质没有哪样有助于他交上任何朋友。所以McConnell先生要找他就显得十分奇怪。那个二手自行车贩子没有酒吧的座机电话的。不，不可能是。Carl开始回想自己同母异父，十几年没见过一次的众多姐妹里有没有人最近结婚，改姓McConnell。

……“Hi, Carl? Carl Barat? 该死，就是念不准那个姓。我是Drew McConnell，你在听吗？”

下午五点，Carl差点把听筒掉到地上去。

“heyhey, hey，是我，我在听，你听得见我吗，你……不……这……”

“是我，我听得见。你还记得我吗？”

昨晚半夜三点放的唱片里还听过你的贝斯呢。Carl心想。

但他忘了，在心里想事情可不会有声音。诡异地沉默了十秒钟。Drew重新问：“Hi，你还在吗？这边信号是不是不太好？我要不要一会儿再打过来？”

“不不不，信号很好。”Carl赶快说，抖了抖又问了句，“有什么事？”

他已经差不多大脑空白了。

“我假设你是喜欢我们乐队的？Babyshambles？”

“当然。我最喜欢的乐队之一。”Carl立刻说。

“我们明天在Barrowland的暖场乐队里有个队撤出了。我想问问你有没有兴趣来场不插电。Pete坚持不想要已经有点名气的那种音乐人。他说想要随机，惊喜。我说这事我来办。”

“不，我是说，是。我当然有兴趣，可是为什么是我？”Carl问，慢慢开始怀疑这是个圈套或者电话诈骗。啊，好吧，几个月前，Drew McConnell是来过这间酒吧。Carl认出了他——即使Carl对Babyshambles这个乐队的兴趣主要限于他们的主唱，Peter Doherty——这不是重点。重点是Drew主动找他打听Glasgow的事，Carl告诉了Drew当地indie音乐的情况，也捎带两句话跟Drew讲了自己每周三和周五在酒吧弹吉他的事。仅此而已。

Drew甚至没有听他弹过一点东西。自己只是个酒保。Carl不明白自己为什么被选中。这里完全没有理由。

“我问了个熟人。”Drew含含糊糊地说，“他在这间酒吧听你弹唱过，他觉得很好。我和Peter想那就不妨试试。我们没有多少时间了，就明天。来不及好好找乐队。”

Carl皱紧了眉，他狐疑地，但掩饰得很好地问：“需要做什么准备吗？你们有什么特殊要求或者想要我演奏的曲目吗？”

“没。带着你的吉他，明天来试音就可以，下午两点。”

**

Carl惊恐地看着镜子里自己的脸，他看起来浮肿，呆滞，像被汽车灯光照到的动物，而在他身后，Babyshambles的主唱，Peter Doherty的身影出现在镜子里。厕所的门关上了。不。不要。怎么是。操。

“需要帮助吗？”Peter问。Carl趴在盥洗台前的姿势实在太奇怪，看起来像刚吐了。

“不。不，我没事，我很好。”Carl争辩道，他直起身来，看着镜子里的自己，天啊，Peter Doherty在现实生活里看起来真高。他看过几次Babyshambles的现场，但是当Peter站在他身后的时候，他忽然前所未有地意识到Peter比他高大半个头，“我在默背一会儿弹唱要用的和弦，嗯？”

他本来很擅长撒谎。一个像他这样的人的必要生存技巧之一。但是痛苦和Peter Doherty的存在一并夺去了他撒谎的能力。Carl感受到红晕爬上自己的脸颊，Peter直直地，专注地看着镜子，Carl意识到Peter完全也能看到红晕。

“不介意的话，我们可以聊聊？”Peter听上去漫不经心，但是他的眼神却很认真。Peter总是这样，你没法知道他到底在想什么，或者把什么东西定义为“需要用到所有的大脑沟回去思考”，Carl再次意识到Peter说话的声音是如此轻柔，像一个梦境，跟他台上唱歌的声音还大相径庭，跟Carl在无数个午夜里听过的声音大相径庭，那个声音说，“Carl？”

哦当然，Drew一定向Peter说过他的名字。Carl强迫自己转过身，他不着痕迹地把手缩到了身后，好像Peter会伤害他似的。

“Hi，Peter.”Carl说。

Peter无视了他的问好，以那种慢悠悠的，跌跌撞撞的，摇滚明星的步伐稍微往旁边走了两步，给Carl留出一点空间来：“如果你不读他妈的太阳报的话，你就不会相信我上周抱着死猫一起巡演，并和它接吻的说法，你不会吧？再说了，你也不是猫。别被我吓到，我们总可以聊聊。”

“我不会相信那种东西的。”Carl说。

“那倒是可以相信相信，尤其是有关接吻的部分。”Peter眨着眼睛说，“但你还没死，我也没有杀死你——欢迎。欢迎来帮忙暖场，否则我就得打开各种见鬼的indie之夜的名单，从获奖人里随机按字母排列抽取了。你帮我省了不少事，Carl，向你致敬。”

Carl没接他的话头。

“我不知道Drew为什么会给我打电话。你知道其中的原因吗？”Carl忽然说，“我一定不是该死的Glasgow唯一会弹吉他的人。我没在Indie之夜上得过奖。”

Peter没有回答Carl的问题。他只是若有所思地点点头，小心翼翼地自己也靠在盥洗台上，转头看着Carl。Carl从没发现Peter的眼睛颜色有那么深，在舞台打光下不是那么深的，微微往下垂着。Peter皮肤非常白，下巴上有一道伤口。

“第一次面对比较多的观众总是会紧张的。”Peter说。Carl目瞪口呆，他怎么知道自己紧张来着？当然。这件事并没有那么难猜，人人都紧张，“其实……之后也会。所有自大狂主唱都会。”

“在这行一直干下去的话，你得找到发泄办法。”Peter说，再一次地，他并没有看向Carl，“有些人，会在中场或者上台前一定要找骨肉皮口一发。人人方法不一样。”

哦该死如果我有解决的渠道我还会紧张吗。Carl想，你们是万众瞩目，你们能随便发发脾气来——或者随便什么来——解决紧张。而我只是个酒保。我正在失去自己最后的机会，离失去自己最后的机会还有三个小时。

一般来说，这种故事他自己都代入的是那个，跪在地上的骨肉皮，被当成工具使用，卫生纸，擦完就扔。

Carl不是会当面指出这种谬误的人。Carl问：“那你解决紧张的方法是什么呢？Peter。”

“我？如你所见。享受被小报塑造成恶人的乐趣。”Peter睁大了眼睛，Carl再一次无可救药地发现，在现实生活里那双眼睛看起来比照片上还要干净，令人无法相信所有传言和报纸头条，“偷窃这个，那个，摄入太多的毒品。他们不允许的事我偏要为之，没人能束缚我，去他的报纸，观众，大众。当然这样的下场就是：雷丁监狱之歌。”

他是指自己上个月在雷丁音乐节上被控贩毒，被逮捕，又因证据不足而释放的事。

“他没有穿猩红的外衣，因为血和酒全是红色。”Carl说。

Peter眼里有什么东西一闪而过，像瞬息即逝的火星：“无论如何，我已经找到了属于自己的解决方法。它行得通，所以我还在演出行业继续干下去。你呢，Carl？如果你想放松，你会想到什么方式？”

“我……我不知道。”

“某种能让你暂时逃离这个灰暗的世界的事。”Peter说，“在这个糟糕、厄运难逃的世界之外一定有什么东西能让你暂时离开。当然，我不是在主动推荐海洛因……”

Carl思考了很久，从Peter进来以后，他就一直在思考，他需要很多很多勇气才能把答案说出来。

“我会想到一些文学。”Carl承认说，“会想象自己成为故事里的主角，像佛罗多正在爬上末日火山，像斯考比的应允，会想起他们的命运来佐证自己，当然还有诗歌，会反复在我脑子里盘旋。”

Peter往前走了两步。

“那把它们大声念出来怎么样？”Peter温和地说。

Carl感到十分惊讶。他认识的所有音乐人里，还没有人会听了他的说法而不加以嘲笑。更别说是大名鼎鼎的Peter Doherty。

诚然，他作为粉丝私底下里总怀疑Peter也喜欢文学，歌词里多多少少也有些引用，但他发现（如果所有那些引用，不是他的误解的话）Peter总倾向于写得极其隐晦。再说大众是不会热衷于探讨歌词的文学引用的。Kate和Katie的关系是去年小报头条最关心的事。

“别人会觉得我疯了……”Carl说。

“这里只有我们两个人。”

“I knew a simple soldier boy…”

Carl于是一句句地念下去，事实上是词句无法抑制地从他嘴唇里倾泻而出，Carl感觉紧张抽离了他的身体。不知道为什么，这是很亲密的一刻，他知道站在面前的Peter理解每一句。知道Carl在说什么。知道为什么这首诗能给他力量面对今晚的人群。知道他们正在分享所有这些秘密。

两个被派遣，被强迫踏上战场的战士，所要面对的命运。

“…the hell where youth and laughter go.”Carl念完了全诗，Peter又给他重复了一遍最后一句。有那么一刹那，Peter看起来就像要倾身过来吻他，但最终，Peter只是把一只手放在他肩膀上，专注地看着他，像想要读懂他的灵魂。

“非常好。”Peter说，“你今晚会很顺利的。我保证。”

Carl沉浸在狂喜和震动中，若非如此，他就会看见Peter眼底闪过的某种东西。

Peter直起身来，往后退了两步：“我有事得先走了。你可以……嗯……到处看看。”

“好。”

Peter走到门前，Carl叫住了他：“Mr. Doherty？”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”Carl说。这不是表白，只是陈述事实，至少对Carl来说是的，他曾经如此迷恋这位主唱，而现在他又被给予了他根本不敢奢望的东西。

Peter没有回答，拉开厕所门，出去了。

Carl有些困惑地回过头来，不确定自己是不是又搞砸了什么，但是直觉告诉他似乎又没有，他低声又念了一遍《战壕自杀》，告诉自己要走上战场，然后也走出了厕所。在厕所门口，他撞见了一位中年男性，大概是经理。

“你？你新来的吗，你看到Peter Doherty了吗？”对方抓狂地问他，唾沫星子都快喷到他脸上了。

“……没、没有？”

“Drew McConnell呢？”

“也没有？”

“那两个混蛋，他们篡改了暖场乐队的名单。”经理面容扭曲，“自大狂操蛋玩意儿，我要找到他们——”

经理走远了，Carl留在原地，更加困惑了。

**

杀，千，刀，的，Drew McConnell。

Peter缩在休息室的沙发上，蜷在一起。

Drew当时是怎么描述的？“北方城市里的一个酒保，完美的黑色卷发，蓝眼睛，完美的屁股。漂亮，漂亮肤浅——反正是我喜欢的那种婊子，我要先搞到手试试。不过我觉得他不一定会愿意直接过来当骨肉皮，得多给他点甜头。”

“不如玩个大的。”Peter回应说，“Glasgow场的三个暖场乐队里，有一个我特别讨厌——他妈的巡演公司安排的见鬼东西。换掉那个人。”

“哇？你开玩笑吧？”

“没开玩笑。”

“经理会发疯的。暖场乐队都签了合同。而且那个Carl Barat，他可能弹得像屎。”

“那正好，经理他活该。让他加班处理那堆烂摊子吧。”Peter回答。Peter的刻薄并非没有缘由。这位巡演经理从setlist到主唱跳水时机，什么都想管上一脚。Peter常觉得自己是提线木偶。作梗踢掉一个暖场乐队，换上一个蹩脚的新手，算是万分之一的复仇。

“……行吧，就这么办。”Drew去查黄页，找那家酒吧的固定电话，“到时候你要不要也试试？我怀疑这人也是你的口味。”

“你先玩玩看。或许我也会有兴趣呢。”Peter漫不经心地回答，他和Drew算是猎艳搭档老手，出于同样的对男人的兴趣。倒不是说他对女人就不感兴趣了。

然后Peter就把这件事抛之脑后了。一般来说，他总会先听听暖场乐队的作品，但现在实在没机会听。

但……Drew，你的判断完全错误。Carl Barat不止是漂亮，Peter第一次从镜子里看到他，就想要搜肠刮肚为他作诗。甚至不是皮相，是那种忧郁，浪荡，尖锐的气质。小心翼翼地压在一个被生活压垮了的人的皮肤之下。那里有一座火山，随时都要喷发。

而Carl信任他，该死，Carl完全信任他。Peter对Carl说自己确实做过小报上的荒唐事，想要动摇这份属于狂热粉丝的信任，拜托，我只是个愚蠢的摇滚明星而已，放轻松点对我们两人都好。但Peter失败了。操。Carl是会相信人的人。

然后，更糟糕的是，操操操，他们拥有一样的文学品位，Carl又像是刚出发时的他自己，对音乐和爱本身充满信仰。而他，Peter Doherty——无法再说自己对任何事信仰犹存。所有的神像都已在海难里遗失。他早已把自己的双手沾满血污。

出于某种持续数年的习惯，Peter拿起了手边的小刀，把自己的衣服卷上去，在胸口开始切割，温暖的血液，熟悉的气味和疼痛让他觉得安全。

当他告诉Carl自己是如何抒解压力时，他完全是在撒谎。

**

演出前的几个小时，Carl在后台转悠，希望能再遇上Peter，但Peter不知去哪里了。Carl遇到了Patrick Walden，说实在的，他不是很欣赏得来这位吉他手的风格，但也得承认对方着实弹得不错，Carl找Walden签了名，已经完全嗑嗨了的Walden拿奇怪的眼神看他，Carl将其归咎于海洛因的妄想，丝毫不觉得困扰。Carl登台之前二十分钟，Drew终于出现在了更衣室。

Drew大步走进来，跟其他人寒暄了几句，一转头看到Carl，当即愣了愣，瞬间僵硬起来。

“Hi？我是Carl。”Carl主动跟他伸出手，“我们一个月前，你来酒吧的时候我们聊过，还记得吗？”  
“不，不是，我都记得的。”Drew有点尴尬，他看起来非常疲惫，疲惫到没办法做任何事情，“是这样，我今天本该早点过来，看看你有没有遇到什么问题。但发生了别的事，我和其它人一起去找Peter去了，一场灾难。抱歉。你这边还顺利吗？”

“我都顺利。找Peter？”Carl立刻担心起来，“他还好吗？”

“现在没事了。演出差点取消。但现在没事了。”Drew摇着头，不愿多谈，“你可能得多弹几首歌。Babyshambles会延迟出场。你会做好的，不是吗？”

他们一起坐在更衣室，切开了半条可卡因，Drew的手随意地放在他的大腿上，Carl太过兴奋，来不及介意这个。Drew开了个同性恋相关的玩笑，Carl对这个问题想得太认真，没能及时作出反应，于是，Drew跟他讲了点业内八卦。离Carl上场还有五分钟的时候，有人敲门进来，对Drew说Peter找他有事。Drew就站了起来。

“一切顺利。”Drew说。

“看着点Peter。”Carl有些担心地要求。

Drew做了个鬼脸：“每个人都担心他，总是如此。”他走开了，而Carl开始微妙感觉他是不是嫉妒了。

**

那场演出Carl应该没有弹错任何东西，就算有，他也因太兴奋而不记得了。他上台的时候灯光都没有全暗，观众对他不加理睬，但他的第一首歌让他们安静下来。那是他自己写的歌，从未想象过会对着这么多人唱起。他中途换吉他的时候他还朝后台看了一眼。他很希望Peter和Drew能站在台边听他弹唱，但他们没有。

那像是一个巨大，美好，不真实的梦境，让他时刻怀疑自己会突然醒来，让他胸口抽痛。因为要帮Babyshambles拖时间他加演了两首歌，最后一首的时候他把速度加到极限，开着过载，疯狂地扫着那把日落色的吉他，人群和节奏一起跳起，像看不见尽头的浪潮。Carl能感受到乐队的随行摄影师手持摄像机站在他身后一阵狂拍。有许多人把啤酒杯和其它更糟糕的东西扔上了台，而他该庆幸自己没被砸得头破血流。他看着自己按下琴弦的双手，甚至感到一阵陌生，好像那不是自己的手。

Carl下了台，他后面还有另外两个暖场乐队。他下台路上才发现自己忘了再重复一遍自己的名字，好让人们记住。没办法了。不可能现在冲回台上去说。他一踏进后台休息区，就听到巡演经理在和鼓手Adam Ficek争执，Adam坚持说Peter现在应该再独处休息一会儿，不应该见经理。经理在拍桌子。Carl小心翼翼地站到另外一位工作人员旁边，努力假装自己不存在。

“他已经被逼得够多了。”Adam坚持说。

“违反合同踢掉暖场乐队，演出前莫名失踪，搞得所有人满Glasgow找他，找到的时候发现他嗑得没法上台，完全不负责任——你管这叫‘被逼得够多了’？我必须跟他谈谈。”

“不会有用的。”Adam很坚持，“Peter有自己的问题。但他现在需要安静会儿。”

“你们以为你们是谁？”巡演经理的声音大了起来，“以为自己是摇滚传奇？但再过几年就没人会记得这个乐队！所有的热潮都靠Peter的小报头条在维系，还能维持多久？如果Peter活到27岁的话？”

“你最好收回刚才那句话。”Drew刚好从Peter所在的房间出来，吼道，加入了争吵。

“那是事实，伟大的乐队以音乐为人所知，所以有些人愿意忍受他们的混蛋行径。而你们不过是自恋自大狂。”巡演经理冷冷地回应。Carl估计他今晚之后是不想干了。

争吵还在继续。Carl不想继续聆听。听着你最喜欢的乐队之一吵架，那对他来说是太强的精神冲击。他跑到屋子角落里去呆着，再一次意识到自己的微小（他甚至不敢弹弹琴来打发时间，生怕有人呵斥他）。最后，Babyshambles延迟上台三小时多以后，休息室的门终于打开了，Peter走了出来，他看起来很吓人，随时都要摔倒。Carl不敢靠近他，他们上台之后，Carl在舞台侧面看完了整场演出。

**

演出结束之后，所有人都在打包东西准备去上巡演大巴，很多人过来跟Carl打招呼，说他演得不错，但Carl不确定他们是不是在客套，在药物的作用消失之后，他对自己的自信也消失得很快，Drew再次跟Carl打了个招呼，问Carl要不要欣赏他的吉他收藏。

“你还带着收藏巡演？”Carl问，倒是很感兴趣。

“总得有几把备用的。放得离Pete远点就行。”Drew引他过去。Peter像是这个房间里绕不开的话题。

Carl低头欣赏Drew的吉他收藏的时候，Drew把手臂环到他腰上，手指在他的身体侧面滑动。Carl怀疑下一秒那些手指就要钻进长裤里去了，Drew悄声说：“今晚我和Pete不会随着巡演大巴一起走。”

Carl脑子一炸，冲口而出：“因为巡演大巴上不方便带骨肉皮吗？”如果Carl再听不出Drew的意思，他就是聋子了。

“哦，那倒不是。”Drew说，手指继续游走，没有注意到Carl的身体紧绷僵硬起来，也没有注意到Carl忽然锐利锋利起来的语气，“没有这方面限制的。只是我和Pete有时候喜欢玩得比较私密，比较特殊。”

他们怎么能够这样？Carl的脑子轰隆隆地响。不，不对，Drew开始跟自己打电话的时候，谈论的到底是什么？

Carl知道大部分乐队都会有骨肉皮，也知道对于Babyshambles这个乐队来说，他们感兴趣的不止是女性，这并非秘密。Carl没有想过要自己去做这种事，但……Carl起码以为给乐队暖场是一份正经的工作！但，那其实是份性交易？他要出卖自己的身体？

是不是他太愚蠢，没有听出再明显不过的意思？Carl惊慌失措地想，想起后台其它乐队成员看自己的眼神，所有人都明白，只有他不明白。蠢货。

你还真以为你会交好运吗？Carl在心中放肆嘲笑着自己，你怎么可能以为自己会因为音乐被选中？你既没有才华也没有被赏识，从头到尾他们想要的都是你的屁股，蠢货。

啊对，然后他们还觉得你是不择手段要出名的婊子。Carl一下子被想法淹没了。他拼命挣扎。说点什么，不行，他得说点什么，Drew还在看着他，他不能整个人突然变成了木头人。

“你们会去哪里呢？”Carl听见自己的声音说，好像来自一个很遥远的地方。

“旅馆房间，或者汽车后座。”Drew凑在他耳边，悄声说，“我猜我和Pete都很喜欢你，所以今晚上……大概是前者。你可以挑一家你喜欢的，怎么样？”

Carl的喉咙好像被什么东西塞住了。他不可能说拒绝，没有办法在这时候。说到底一切是不是都怪他太过迟钝。人家列好了条款，一我们没有听过你的音乐，二我们今晚想邀请你过来工作，而他居然会愚蠢地以为工作只是工作。都怪他。

“你和Pete都？”这是他的脑子唯一能挤出来的话。他几个小时前和Peter在厕所的对话轰隆隆在他脑子里炸开，是不是只有他才以为那是心灵的沟通，而Peter...完全是另外一个意思？

“啊，主要是我，我还没好好问过Peter。但我相信他会的。”

**

大部分行李还是跟着巡演大巴走。Drew把一个箱子放进自己的后备箱，给Peter打了个电话，Carl坐进了后座，关上了车窗。

Peter笨拙地，跌跌撞撞地从建筑物里冲出来。

“来，等你很久了。”Drew喊，Carl听不见他俩说话。车窗隔绝了外界的声音。

“巡演大巴呢？”Peter问。

“大巴早开走了。恐怕只能我们一起去下一个城市了。听着，今晚Carl Barat在这里，我之前提到过的那个漂亮家伙，你还记得吗？”

Peter的表情变得十分惊恐。

“怎么了？”Drew问。

“我不能，今晚我不能在这里，他会谋杀我。‘人人皆杀所爱之人’，他爱我，Drew。”

“我看出来了，他爱你比爱我多几十倍。”Drew干巴巴地说，仍然没有搞清楚他的主唱打成结的思维，Drew通常对Peter的浪漫想法十分能包容，“他会很高兴地去吸你的老二的，就跟每个热情的骨肉皮一样。上车吧。”

“你知道他不是骨肉皮。”

“会弹琴的那种。”Drew回答。反正大概率在之后也不会有什么交集，“到底上不上车？Pete！已经凌晨三点了，这里没有公共交通了。”

Peter拉开了后座的车门，Carl坐在那里，Carl立刻转头看向另一边的窗外。Peter咽了口口水，坐进了车里，他只敢拿余光瞟Carl Barat的头发。

Drew启动了汽车。

三个人许久无话。Drew皱着眉头看了看后视镜，Peter抢在他前面开口，以免他说出什么更糟糕的东西。

“我才发现，我们好像穿的是同款牛仔裤。”Peter慢慢地说。

Drew又皱着眉头，看了看后视镜。说真的，这不是他认识的Peter Doherty。

“呃，我的是去年秋天打五折买的……”Carl小声说。

“不错诶。”Peter说，“要是能打零折就好了。”

“没有商家会打零折的。”Carl说。

Drew十分怀疑人生地再一次回头看了看后视镜。Peter和Carl几乎同时试图偷看对方，几乎同时猛地扭过了头，各自盯着一边的窗外。车晃了晃。

“Drew，专心开车。”Peter说，仍然盯着窗外。车里很闷，他摇下车窗，冷风灌进来，扑到坐在另一边的Carl的脸上，Carl略微缩了缩，Peter又把车窗摇上去。

Peter又酝酿了好几次，试图开口说话，但语言在他面前逃跑了。奇怪。即使在嗑嗨了的时候，面对采访，他仍然能滔滔不绝神志清醒地说出一些他认为会上标题的词句（多半，是夸大。），Peter自认为是语言的大师。但要什么语言才能形容那种，你无法把心从一个人身上移开，眼睛却无法看他的感受？

不，这不是爱，Peter爱上过很多人，平均每周一次。现在的感受是和爱完全相反的某种东西。Peter暂时还无法为它命名，所以他缄口不言。

而另一边的Carl，看着窗外，大概是心如死灰，他知道自己正把自己送进屈辱的牢笼，可是他想不到理由逃脱。多年以来命运就是这样对他狞笑，用鞭子抽打他，可他想不到理由逃脱。

**

在旅馆，准备上楼的时候，Drew说让Carl先上去，“我和Pete想先商量一些事情。你可以先上去，也许可以先洗个澡”，Carl脸红了，埋着头上了楼。Drew等他的脚步声消失在楼梯上。

“有些事情不对，Pete。”Drew说，看着他的好友，“你不对劲。Carl的态度也很奇怪。”

Pete把手指插进自己的头发，靠在楼梯间的墙上，难得的坦诚：“我也不知道。该死，我甚至不知道要拿他怎么办。我害怕他。”

“如果你不想玩，我们可以再去开第二个房间，给你睡觉？”Drew建议，“又或你喜欢他喜欢到了，不愿意和我分享？”

“我觉得前者的话我会恨不得自杀，后者的话第二天你会发现我的尸体！放我们独处？他会用枕头闷死我的。”

Drew对他主唱的戏剧性发言翻了翻白眼：“算了，上楼去吧。真不知道你为什么会一直说他很有危险性，他好像是个很温和的人。”说完转身就上了楼。

温和我的天。Peter心想，我进过好多次监狱，但我们三个里面要说有谁将来可能因谋杀而进监狱，那只能是Carl Barat，不会是我。他长了一张校园连环枪击案枪手的脸。

他脑子里还是那几首他们聊过的诗，就好像Carl给他下了什么咒。他晃晃自己的脑袋，迫使自己往楼上走。

Peter慢悠悠，拖拖拉拉地晃进房间时，Drew已经在床头跟Carl说了两句话了，看起来气氛还行。Peter看看他们。

“你在轮流找我和Carl秘密聊天啊。”Peter说。

Drew耸耸肩：“我刚才只是跟他说，Don't fall in love with Peter Doherty.”

“实用的建议。”Carl说。Peter总感觉他在强装微笑。

“我感觉……”Peter坐在门口的椅子上，“我想先看看你们。请。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

（NC-17 PART）

CP：Drew/Carl, Peter/Carl

Carl跪在床上，裤子腰带解开，但并没脱下。Drew于是把手插进Carl的头发，拨弄着头发，慢慢地把头发梳理到后面去，Drew想盯着Carl的眼睛，但Carl躲开了他的视线。

“看着我。”Drew说，扯着头发，强迫他抬起头，然后插了进去。

Carl立刻干呕起来，发出被噎到的声音，头往后仰想躲开被塞在嘴里的阴茎，他无助地摆动起来，一只手撑住床单想维持自己的平衡。抽插了几次，Drew把阴茎拿出来，在他嘴唇上画圈，用阴茎拍打着他的脸。

“会让你慢慢适应的。”Drew告诉他，重新塞进去，允许他先含住阴茎头的部分，Carl的脸上现在溅满了自己的口水，他的蓝眼睛蒙上了更多的阴霾。Peter无法忍受，从椅子上站起来，走到房间的另一边，从而可以更好地观看这一画面。

Carl用手臂撑着自己，被拽着头发，他的嘴唇张成完美的O形，厚厚地包裹着粗大的东西，Drew缓慢地，有力地，操着他的嘴。Carl脸上迅速烧起的红晕，并不只是迅速来回挪动头部的结果。他为时已晚地意识到，跪在床单上，腰部塌下来，翘着屁股为Drew口交的姿势太过屈辱，他慌乱地想调整一下姿势，却因连绵不断的冲击没有成功。

“是不是需要你扶着一下他，Pete？他快摔倒了。”Drew问。Peter站了起来，走到他们旁边，伸出手隔着裤子，去按住Carl不断摇摆的腰部，另一只手伸到了衣服下面，像抚摸一只动物一样，去摸着Carl柔软的肚皮，Carl在他的抚摸下颤抖，Peter的手指稍微往下，隔着裤子摸索Carl尚未硬起来的阴茎，感觉到手下抚摸的肌肉，在颤抖时僵硬了半分，于是他又把手拿了回去，继续来回摩挲着温暖的小腹。

“亲爱的，你太火辣了。”Drew告诉Carl，他抽插着，发出满足的呻吟，Carl忙乱地喘息着，像溺水的人想抓住水里最后一点氧气。Drew又说：“Pete，如果你想跟我同时操他的话，你现在就要动手了，否则我可不能保证自己会坚持多久，他太棒了。”

Pete于是把手伸进了Carl的裤子里，把内裤一点点、耐心地扒下来，用手包裹着Carl的性器，开始慢慢磨蹭滑动，在另一端，Drew改变了策略，开始极其缓慢地插入嘴里，但是，在喉咙深处停留很久，他的手指抚摸着Carl白皙的脖子，微微用了点力，隔着皮肤摸到自己凸起的阴茎。他掠夺着Carl的每一寸呼吸。

Pete试了几回，Carl的阴茎不太听话，总是稍微硬一点，又迅速软倒下去，Pete是个经验丰富的情人，他知道什么是技巧问题，什么不是，他说：“Drew，恐怕我们得换个体位。”

“嗯？”Drew慢慢地停止了抽插，好奇地和Pete对视了一眼，决定信任他的判断，他撤出了Carl的嘴，放开了Carl的头发，Carl猛地扑在白色的床单上，干呕起来。

“嘿……”Pete跪在床边，拨开Carl的头发，对着Carl耳语，“你肯定不是第一次给男人口交，对吧？”

Carl把脸埋在床单上，微微摇了摇头。不是。

“但也没试过太多？”Pete继续问，一只手滑进内裤里，在Carl的后穴穴口打转，充满了明示，Carl不安地扭动了一下，不情愿地咕哝出了一句话，吞掉了句子里所有的辅音。Peter根据此前聊天的经验进行判断，Carl说的是“我没让男人真正操过我后面。”。

“太惊人了。”Peter小声说，维持一只手在他后面打转，“你长得就像王尔德会愿意为之进监狱的那种男人。”

Carl不说话了。Peter转头跟Drew说：“亲爱的，我们得慢点来。”

Drew没有意见，他也不想这个夜晚这么快结束。Peter走到Carl正面，拂开他的头发，让他慢慢抬起头来，然后用一根手指伸进Carl的嘴，感受Carl的舌头下意识地舔了一下它，感受Carl柔软的温度。那双蓝眼睛太漂亮了，Peter觉得自己再凝视它片刻就会被吸进永恒。Peter加了第二根手指，Carl闭上了眼睛。

“不要闭上。”Peter轻声说，亲吻Carl合上的眼皮，“我想看着你。”

“不要这么做。”Carl说，像一块石头。

“不要做什么？”Peter恶作剧地问，手指在Carl嘴里搅动，欣赏着Carl面无表情里隐藏的怒火，“不要停止操我，直到我的尖叫能把整栋旅馆都吵醒？不要离开我的皮肤，因为它们天生就渴望爱抚？不要赞美我完美的身体，尽管它美丽又放荡？”

Carl狠狠咬了一口Pete的手指，疼得Pete一哆嗦，甚至怀疑自己的指骨是不是断了：“不要不过是想操个骨肉皮，却费心花言巧语，想让我以为你爱我。闭嘴。”

“我的确爱你。”Pete委委屈屈地说，说服力为零，发着抖加了第三根手指，Carl不耐烦地皱起眉，但并没再咬一次，Pete叹了口气，转身去包里找润滑剂。

**

我的确爱你。

Pete在今天下午早些时候，恐慌发作，跑出Barrowland表演场地，缩在黑暗的屋子里，把一管海洛因推进血管的时候非常困惑地想。CarlCarlCarl... Carlos，这个词充满着他的脑袋，他无法呼吸，他快要溺水。爱上一个人的感觉对他来说并不陌生，就算这次快了点。

他爱着——爱过Kate Moss，有一段时间他写的所有歌都像她，他们在媒体面前编织所有谎言和真相，在Kate伦敦北的寓所里像原始的动物一样相爱。当一切结束时便已结束，Pete总是在历任爱人里寻求理解，每个灵魂都只能彼此理解一小段时间，暴烈的分手，他失去她们/他们，但他总是靠着有人理解他这个信念，才在战场上活到今天。

但Carl Barat不同。

Peter意识到，Carl信仰着他所渴望相信，却无力相信的一切东西，音乐，无条件的善意，爱。这个男人极其坚强，比社会围造在他身边、困住他的重重高墙都更为坚硬。他无法想象他的怒火一旦冲破藩篱，会……

Carl没有理解他——因为Peter努力隐藏了自己——但也没有误解他。Carl看到事物本来的样子。

一个人怎么能做到这样？Peter困惑地想，怀疑是自己的谵妄，或者药物带来的幻想。他唯一想做的就是跪在Carl面前，见证耶稣基督从十字架上的重生。

操，我疯了。他心想。

**

即使他的光芒会让我灰飞烟灭。他心想。

Drew再一次进入了Carl的嘴唇，Carl仰面躺在床上，让Drew从上方进入他，而在床的另一端，Peter把Carl的腿折起来，用胳膊压着腿，另一只手带着润滑剂，用手指一点点探索他的后穴。Peter这样做着，温柔地俯身亲亲紧缩的后穴边缘，亲亲绒起的黑色毛发，在会阴上留下湿湿的吻。他能感觉这具身体的细微变化，能感觉Carl想要得过分，又必须压抑一切渴望。他知道Carl永远不会开口乞求。三根手指埋入他的身体，揉搓寻找着敏感的位置，Carl的腿猛地歪向一边，又立刻顿住，想假装什么都没有发生。Peter就知道自己找对位置了。

“虽然已经很努力润滑了……”Peter趴在他身上，凑在他耳边说，知道Carl嘴被填满，完全无法回应，“如果你痛得受不了，就来摸我的手，夹住我的手指，好吗宝贝？我的尺寸会有点大……”

Carl无法回答，只有脸颊和小腹上越来越灼烧的温度能说明他的想法，Peter托起他的臀部，慢慢地往里插进去，Carl的手指抠进了床单里，痉挛扭曲，Peter进得慢得不能再慢，确保Carl感受到每一寸的疼痛，确保Carl一点点被拓开，再被侵略下一片地方，Peter不无遗憾地想，要是Drew没有占据他的嘴唇就好了，Peter多么想看到Carl咬紧嘴唇不发出呻吟，咬出血，在一次次的冲撞里因晃动合不上的嘴唇，从喉咙深处发出压抑的哭声和欲望的嚎叫……

Peter终于开始缓慢抽插起来，他故意不和Drew的节奏一致，这样，Carl就完全无法保持自己身体的平衡，只能头被Drew扯着，屁股握在Peter手心里，无助地不断地被贯穿，像小船一样荡来浪去。Peter不愿意放过他，手指去捏他阴茎的顶端，刮擦着，挑逗着，同时摆动着腰部慢慢、沉重地撞进他的身体。

不久，Peter意识到了Carl开始多多少少迎合自己的动作，应该不是有意的行为，更像是在太多感受的重压下，已经逐渐失去了意识，肢体被触碰到该碰的位置，于是自然地涌出快感。像花朵开放。他想要凑到Carl耳边，再说点什么，却看到Carl睫毛闪动着，大颗大颗的泪珠在脸上滑下，Carl闭紧了眼，除了嘴张到最大，吞咽着性器，整张脸都是痛苦屈辱的表情。Peter吻掉其中的一粒泪水。

“Pete，你需要……闪开一点……”Drew喘息着。

Drew拔了出来，射在那张脸上，液体落满了他的脸颊，鼻梁和眼睛，Carl难以自制地喊了一声，像死亡的痛苦喊叫。Pete还在Carl身体里继续抽插。

Drew喘了口气，撤了回去，开始穿裤子，一分钟后，他又回来，用纸巾开始擦去Carl脸上乱七八糟的液体。Carl一动不动。

“你们动作太慢了。”Drew指出。主要是前戏做得太长。

“是啊。”Pete同意，继续操着Carl，“我建议你最好不要等第二轮了。我们估计还要好久才能收工。”

他们迅速交换了一个眼神。Drew耸耸肩：“你这混蛋。行，我去找旅馆再开一个房间。我睡隔壁去。”

Peter感激地冲他点点头，有些担心地低头看着仰躺在白色床单上，黑发披散，双目紧闭的Carl。Carl像是越过了某个界线，对他的碰触再也没有反应。Drew关上了门，脚步声在走廊上渐渐远去，Peter伸出手，抚摸Carl的脸颊——

Carl的眼睛忽然睁开了，他用小臂顶住Peter的胸膛，像出栏的猛兽，把Peter掀翻在地。

Peter滑出了他的身体，而Carl扑了上来，坐在他上方，用手肘猛击他的腹部和下巴，快速，凶狠，准确。Pete试图抵抗，胡乱地跟Carl扭打在一起，但没能坚持多久，Carl很快揍得他没法动弹，最后一拳击在他鼻子上，血从鼻孔流了出来。

Pete躺在床上，Carl坐在他上面，他们都在大口喘息。

“等了很久吧。”Pete喘着气说，“等我或者Drew落单……你还真会演戏。我还以为你刚才真被操得没力气了，我还主动让Drew走开。”

Carl略微瑟缩了一下，但很快拿出了十倍的怒火：“有你会演？打电话让我来暖场，然后找我说话博取我的信任，让我以为遇到了什么知己，然后说，你欠我们这许多，你只能用肉体偿还！人渣！”

唾沫喷到了Pete脸上，Pete太累了没法伸手去擦，他想了又想，说：“我在厕所里碰到你的时候，我说的那些话不是编造的。”

“你撒谎。”Carl嗤之以鼻，“到现在还想继续用撒谎来逃脱？你会知道谎言的代价，今晚。”

他又是一拳打在Pete小腹上，非常痛，Pete蜷缩起来。Pete闭上了眼睛，埋着头：“我没有撒谎。我的包里，有一把小刀。你可以用它，如果这对你来说顺手的话。”

Carl的面容因憎恨而扭曲，他稍微放开了一点Doherty，确认Doherty不是想借机挣脱，然后他爬下床，去翻到了那把刀子，带着它重新爬上了床。他掀开了Pete的衣服，看到许多之前的刀痕，新的旧的，层层叠叠。

“我不会用你喜欢的方式对待你。”Carl冷冷地说，拿着小刀在Peter下身比划了两下，满意地看到Pete发起抖来。

“除了鲜血，我没有别的可以献上。”Pete回答，盯着Carl看，他的眼睛是那种很深的棕色，难以猜透，非常清亮。除此之外我还能献上什么？我自己？怎么能在一个晚上，把臭名昭著的Peter Doherty的人生完全切开剖白？

Carl看了他一会儿，起身去拿了自己的衣服，用自己的T恤蒙住了Pete的眼睛，用自己的内裤塞在Pete的嘴里，小心翼翼地，试探地，用小刀在Peter的手臂上切开第一条伤口。

“我不会用你觉得自己还在掌控的方式对待你。”Carl说，“你这个骗子、自大狂……你知道你什么都控制不了。今天早些时候，你因为恐惧上台，恐慌发作，跑出了场地。所有人都去找你。”

Drew应该没有告诉过他，是他自己想到的。Pete意识到。他在黑暗里，等着审判一般的言语和惩罚的刀锋同时落下。Carl还在继续说下去，一条接着一条。

**

一切结束之后，Pete躺在床上，Carl用撕碎的衣服把他绑在床头，Peter怀疑自己今晚是否还能上台演唱，怀疑如果打电话给Drew过来让他帮忙，Drew会笑得有多厉害，怀疑巡演经理会不会想把他生吞活剥。

但这一切都没有正在房间里移动的Carl Barat重要，Carl踏着步伐走向门口，皮鞋敲在地板上像是Pete心脏的节拍。Pete很惊讶自己的心脏居然还在跳动。

“我们算是扯平了吗？”Pete问，“或者说，我期望今晚发生的一切能互相抵消……”

Carl的脚步停住了。

“从我个人来说，我不会把复仇完成视为原谅的开端。”Carl说。

Pete叹着气：“我爱你，Carl，我是认真的。”

Carl推开门，走了出去。

**

第三天，有小厂牌开始打电话给Drew，打听那位神秘暖场歌手的联系方式。Drew跟Pete谈了谈这事，有些吃惊：“看来很多人很喜欢他那晚上的演出？但我们得先给Carl再打个电话，才能给别人他的联系方式。该死……这电话是你打还是我打……”

确实意外。Pete想。Carl的所有尴尬所有不自信，这么久都未曾出名，让Pete从未考虑过他可能在那天晚上真的光芒四射，一秒都未曾想过：“Shambles的摄影师有拍那天Carl的片段吗？有录像吗？”

录像送到了他们手里，简陋模糊的影像里，Carl站在舞台中央，抱着一把吉他，他还是显得有点局促，然后他开始弹唱。

录像看完了，最后Pete和Drew面面相觑，最后还是Drew简单明了地说了一句：“他妈的。”

他们一开始就把这件事弄砸了。不止是从演出结束之后邀请Carl上车开始。不。不。一开始，远在Drew在酒吧跟Carl聊天起，就弄砸了。他们看见了他的美丽，看见了他或卑下或闪耀的灵魂，却一直没发现他写过一些很他妈好的歌。

录像里Carl唱着：

“...Now I have to get by, once again on my own,

Nothing but, memories.

I remember your eyes, that unique shades of brown,

while the blue eyes of mine, they stay closed...”

......

**

第二周，巡演结束，Pete自己去了一趟Glasgow，他按Drew的指引找到那家酒吧，在午夜的时候戴着墨镜进去。酒吧里人不算少，也没多到讲话会听不见声音。Pete走过去，坐在吧台前。Carl走了过来。

“晚上好，有什么我可以帮——滚开。”他认出了Pete。

Carl恼怒地擦着杯子，准备走开。

“我只是来谈工作的。”Pete心平气和地说，“有家小厂牌想签你。我帮他们带个话。你自己决定吧，要我说的话，暂时先不要签。条件不是很好。”

Carl犹豫了，甩给他个眼刀：“把合同给我看看先。还有，你也不是非得自己来吧，摇滚明星？”

“我帮忙带话，还帮我自己带一份礼物。”Pete说，顶着Carl加倍怀疑的眼神。他把一个破破烂烂的厚本子，放到酒吧的台面上，“给你的。而且要还的。过两个月必须还给我。”

“这什么——”Carl皱着眉翻开，随便翻了几页，目光在其中一页上停住，“这——”

是歌词本。几百首歌词，一部分写了曲，另一部分还没有。一部分是Babyshambles的曲目，另一部分还从来没有人见过。

“我希望你能在上面写点什么。或者，写很多。”Pete慌乱起来，念着早就背好的台词，“如果你能了解真实的我，你是不是可以开始，原谅我？”


End file.
